My Life Just Got Complicated
by TheRealBakura
Summary: When a blast of Millennium Magic turns Yugi into a two-month-old, Yami and Kaiba have to take care of him in secret, while also trying to return him to normal. Kaiba's helping Yami for the Egyptian God card he was promised for helping. Will Kaiba stay a Pot of Greed, or will he have a Change of Heart?
1. The Decision

A knock on the door. Yami walked to answer it. Kaiba was on the other side of it, arms crossed. Yami stood to the side, and Kaiba walked in. He sat on the couch, and Yami stood next to him.

"So, Yugi, what did you want me for?", Kaiba asked.

"I'll show you," Yami answered. "And, my name is Yami."

Yami walked into a side room. It looked like a nursery, with wallpaper that was sky blue and had perfectly white clouds on it. There was a bed that looked like a carriage, navy blue, surrounded by curtains of the same color. There was a mobile over it, and every item on the mobile looked like a Millennium Item. There were a few baby toys in the corners of the room, and wooden blocks were scattered on the floor.

"Step around the blocks," Yami whispered. "And be very, very quiet."

Kaiba did as he was told, stepping around every block that was anywhere in his path. When he got next to Yami, they were both standing in front of the bed. Yami looked at Kaiba, a glazed look in the eye.

"What? What's going on?", he asked, furious at Yami.

"This," Yami said.

He pulled a rope, and the curtains surrounding the bed opened. Inside the bed, laying down, asleep, was a baby. He was dressed in a lavender-colored one-piece, scrunched up in a tiny ball. He was sucking on his thumb, and he appeared serene.

His skin was pale, and Kaiba was given permission to inspect him manually, so he was aware that his skin was soft. The thing that scared him the most was the hair. It was mostly black, with a magenta outline and a spiky blond fringe, shaped like a half-star.

"Is that Yugi?", Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded. "But, you're Yugi!", Kaiba shouted.

Yami seemed furious. " I'm Yami! That," he said, pointing to the baby in the crib, "is Yugi! Let me explain. Bakura and Marik came over one night, around a month ago, wanting my Millennium Puzzle. I had had enough of them, so I harnessed enough Millennium Magic to create an energy blast. But, they did the same thing, and the two incoming energy blasts were about to hit me. Yugi jumped in front to save me, and got hit by the magic. He came out alive, but..."

Yami looked back at the sleeping Yugi, who was now in the form of a baby that had to be no older than two months. Kaiba looked at him, too. "Will he be like that forever?"

"Well, it's been almost a month since this happened," Yami said. "I'm good at keeping secrets. You think he would've aged a little bit, but he hasn't. I think, if we don't reverse the effect, he'll be a two-month-old forever. Then, he can't fulfill his destiny, and I'll be stuck here, taking care of him for the rest of eternity."

"What about Téa, or Yugi's mother or grandfather? Do they know?", Kaiba asked.

"They think I'm Yugi," Yami answered, "and I can leave Yugi alone for a few hours, just not more than two or three. He sleeps for about that long, so he won't get upset or anything. Except Téa. She thinks that Yugi's been giving control to me quite a bit, or at least, that's what I've told her. So far, other than Marik, Bakura, and I, you're the only person who knows about Yugi's condition."

Kaiba stared at Yami with wide eyes, then switched to a normal gaze and looked at Yugi. Yugi took his thumb out of his mouth, smacked his lips, and looked around the crib. He opened his eyes, and started squalling. Yami picked him up, and swaddled him in his arms. He was humming a nursery rhyme, one that Kaiba knew, but couldn't place. Kaiba noticed that Yugi started to quiet down as he heard Yami's voice, knowing that he was safe in his arms.

Yugi was now cooing, and smiling. He was gripping his hands around Yami's fingers (his hands were really tiny), and laughing a little. Yami smiled, and carried him off. "Come on, Kaiba," he said.

Kaiba followed Yami into the living room. Yami sat in a rocking chair next to the couch, where Kaiba sat. Kaiba watched in amazement as Yami held the baby Yugi in his arms and rocked the chair. The expression on Kaiba's face showed his amazement, but the fact that he felt that it both looked and sounded awkward, he kept inside and to himself.

"So, do you know any ways to reverse the effects?", Kaiba asked.

Yami stopped humming, and looked over at Kaiba. "No, but I was thinking, if Millennium Magic caused it, maybe it can reverse it. Anyway, I didn't call you over just to show you what happened to Aibou, here..."

"What in the world does 'Aibou' mean?", Kaiba interrupted.

"I think it's Japanese for 'gay'," a voice answered.

"Partner! It means Partner! Sorry," Yami said, barely noticing Yugi teething on his fingers. "That's Marik. I managed to get him here. He won't tell me Bakura's location, and he doesn't know how to reverse the Millennium Magic spell. So, as punishment for doing this to Aibou, he's doing quite a few cleaning jobs. He's also taking care of Yugi in my absence."

Yugi started crying again. Yami, without even telling Kaiba where he was going or what he was doing, dropped Yugi into Kaiba's arms and ran off. Kaiba felt like yelling after Yami, but he stayed quiet.

Kaiba looked down at Yugi, who was looking at him. Yugi let a smile appear on his face, and Kaiba scowled. Yugi took a few seconds to realize what had happened, and started crying.

"Pacifier! It's on the coffee table!", Yami shouted.

Kaiba reached out in front of him, and grabbed the small pacifier off of the coffee table. He stared at it for a few seconds, confused as to why even a baby would want it. He heard baby Yugi's little cries as sounding like a two-month-old's way of saying 'give me that'. Kaiba understood, and put the pacifier in baby Yugi's mouth.

Yugi started closing his eyes, but Yami came in, and his eyes widened. Yami took the pacifier out of his mouth, making baby Yugi feel confused at first. Yami put the nipple of a bottle into baby Yugi's mouth, and shoved the rest into Kaiba's hand.

"Just feed him," Yami said. "You're going to need to learn."

"Wait, what?!", Kaiba asked, seemingly furious.

"Until I can change him back to normal, I'm going to need someone to help me take care of him," Yami said, "I couldn't get help from Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Grandpa, or Mother, because that would make life hard. I would get asked quite a few questions about how he got like this, and then, someone might play the anger card.

"If I talked to much of anyone else, they would get suspicious, or something. You, you would do anything... if there was something I had that you wanted. And, I know I do."

Yami pulled a card out of his pocket. Only the back of the card was visible, but Yami flipped it to reveal the image on the front. He was holding the Slifer the Sky Dragon card- an Egyptian God card- in his hand.

"I'll give this to you, if you help me take care of Yugi and return him to normal. But, you can only have the card when he's returned to normal. I'm not giving it to you until then."

He stuffed the card back into his pocket. "Now, this is all an option. You can leave, and tell everyone at school tomorrow that Yugi's been turned into a baby by Millennium Magic. Some might think you're crazy, and some might think you're delusional, but it's all up to you. Still, remember, if you decide not to help me, I can keep this Egyptian God card for myself.

"It's up to you, Kaiba. What do you choose?"

Kaiba looked at Yami, then at baby Yugi in his lap. He picked up Yugi, and threw him into Yami's arms. As Yugi went flying through the air, he started crying, and cried even harder as Yami caught him. Kaiba stood up and walked to the door.

"How about this," he suggested. "Give me one night, and I'll come back tomorrow."

Without even giving Yami time to answer his question, he turned the silver doorknob, and walked right out the door.

Kaiba lay awake in bed that night, wondering whether or not he should help Yami with baby Yugi. There were both good things and bad things about it, some made the desicion harder, some made it easier. If he did help, he would get an Egyptian God card... and that was it. If not, he wouldn't get that card, and if he decided to tell Yugi's friends, they might think he was a nut case.

Mokuba walked in, holding a tray in his hands. He set the items on the side table. "One glass of water, your medicine, nighttime reading. Anything else, Seto?", he asked.

Kaiba sat up, and Mokuba saw the bandages wrapped around his torso. "Other than a shirt?", he asked, half-joking, half-not.

Kaiba smirked. "I need a little advice, Mokuba," Kaiba said, lying down again. "I was asked earlier today to do something, but I'm torn on whether or not to do it. If I decide to do this, I get a rare Duel Monsters card. If not, that card still belongs to the person who has it now, and I'm given an additional option.

"I know a secret that they want me to keep. They told me, that if I decided not to take the job, that I could tell his friends that secret. Of course, some of them might think I'm a psychopath, that secret is so strange. I'm not sure how long I'll have to do this little task, it's not set in stone. Still, I'm not sure whether or not to do the job. What do you think, Mokuba?"

He smiled. "Well, if that card was a Blue-Eyes, maybe. If that card was an Egyptian God card, definitely. Of course, it would depend on what the job was. If I was, let's say, doing..."

After hearing what Mokuba had to say about the Egyptian God card, Kaiba didn't need to hear Mokuba anymore. He fell asleep while Mokuba was in the middle of his statement, and didn't even hear the words Mokuba was saying while he was awake. Kaiba was going to return to Yami's house tomorrow; he was determined to get that Egyptian God card.

He didn't need anything else. He wanted to beat Yami in a duel, and getting the Slifer the Sky Dragon card would put him one step closer to that. The only thing that made him accept that job was the card, and if there wasn't even a slim chance that Yami wasn't going to offer up his God card as part of the deal, Kaiba wouldn't even have showed up. He was halfway to getting what he wanted, he just needed to complete Step 2.

And he would do that tomorrow.

 _What do you think might be a possible cure for Yugi's "condition"? In the next chapter, should someone visit Yugi's house in Chapter 2, and Kaiba have to hide baby Yugi? If someone is to come over, who should it be? What do you think happened to Kaiba to cause all of those bandages on his torso? If you watch YGOTAS, what joke did I borrow for this chapter? Put all of your answers in the comments below._

 _Also, Millennium Magic was an idea that I've had for years. The power in a Millennium Item comes from Millennium Magic. No magic means no power coming from the Item. The Puzzle has the most Millennium Magic, as it is the strongest Millennium Item, and that explains power levels with the Millennium Items._

* YGOTAS stands for Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series.


	2. The Prevention

Yami raced down the stairs, covered only by his robe on top of his night robe. He raced to the front door, where a person was outside, frantically knocking on the door. He pulled his robe tighter and ran to the foyer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", he shouted, and put a hand on the doorknob.

He looked at the clock above the nursery door. it was 2:30 in the morning. Who would want to come in this early? he twisted the lock, and opened the door. Yami closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He remained in this position, even when the door was open.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

It was Ryou. Yami took out a deep breath, and tried to bring his voice up a few octaves. He took off his shoes at an angle Ryou couldn't see, and tried to widen his eyes to match Yugi's.

"Hey, Bakura," Yami said, knowing that's what Yugi called Ryou. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well," he said, "I found out that..."

Yami's heart started to pound, and he closed his eyes. Had Kaiba decided not to help (Yami wasn't all that surprised), and gone to everyone's house to tell them the secret? His heartbeat was getting louder, and louder. all he could hear was his heartbeat.

"Yugi! Yugi, are you alright?"

Ryou was shaking him back and forth. "Sorry," he had to catch himself. He had gone back to regular tone. He brought his voice up a few octaves...

"I mean, sorry," he said, his voice now high-pitched, although not a perfect matchup to Yugi's. "I was lost in thought. What were you saying, Ry...Bakura?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow quickly before lowering it and beginning to speak. "I said, I heard that some things were stolen from the Game Shop just around ten or fifteen minutes ago. I didn't know if you had been told yet."

Yami had not. He put on Yugi's jacket, and raced out the door. Ryou did not rush behind him, but rather stayed in the house, which was not what Yami had thought was going to happen. Marik was asleep upstairs, so there was no one to protect baby Yugi, keaving Ryou in the house alone with him.

First, Ryou walked into the kitchen. He helped himself to something, although, in all honesty, he wasn't sure what he ate. He had taken a plastic cup from the cupboard and started to tap a rhythm on it, when he heard a noise.

He ran to the living room, and it was louder. It sounded like someone was crying. He looked at the side room on the wall. That's where it was coming from. He walked in.

Once he was in, there were wooden blocks scattered all over the floor. Ryou stepped around them to get to the crib on the other side. He found a rope, that, supposedly, when he tugged on it, it would open the set of curtains there.

"Hey!"

Ryou turned around. Kaiba was behind him.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

He scoffed. "It doesn't matter what I'm here for, it only matters about you." He reached into his pocket, and suddenly pointed a shotgun at Ryou. "Step away, and step out."

Ryou put his hands up, right next to his head. "Please. I don't want to hurt anything. I came to warn Yugi about something, and he left me here. I didn't want to leave the house alone, if you know what I mean, so I stayed. Then, I heard a noise coming from in here, so I wanted to check it out."

"Wanted," Kaiba said, exasperated, "not needed."

"Okay. Don't shoot."

Ryou stepped around the blocks again, and ran to the front door. Kaiba stood in the dorrway of the side room, watching Ryou put on his shoes.

"Kaiba, stay here until Yugi gets back. I don't want the house to be left alone."

"I don't either, Bakura," Kaiba answered. "Leave, and I'll stay here."

Ryou nodded, opening the door, and walking out. Kaiba checked the doorway again before running back into the nursery, opening the curtains on the crib, and pulling Yugi out of it. He was softly crying the entire time Kaiba and Bakura were in the room, and he was crying even more when he realized the person now holding him wasn't Yami.

Nevertheless, Kaiba cradled him in his arms, and picked up his pacifier out of the crib and handed it to him. Kaiba was trying to comfort baby Yugi with all his power, but it seemed impossible. He even started trying to hum that nursery rhyme Yami had been humming earlier, but that just made it worse. Nothing could stop his crying, no matter what Kaiba did to attempt to console him.

"Yugi. Please, stop. Yugi, please. Yugi...!"

There was another knock on the door. Kaiba looked at the front door of the window, and opened it. He handed him Yugi, who calmed down at the exact notice of being in Yami's arms. Yami was patting him on the back and humming the tune, but it didn't work when Kaiba had done it. It seemed that Yami was the only one who was able to console baby Yugi.

"It takes more than knowing what to do, Kaiba," Yami said, sitting in the rocking chair. "You need to be able to do it. So, you decided to come back? I know you're only in it for the card. Just keep your mouth shut. If you don't, all hell could break loose."

Kaiba certainly didn't want that to happen. He sat down on the couch, and laid his head on the arm. Before he even knew it, he had succumbed to Yami's humming as well as the baby, and fell asleep where he lay.

 _It's evident that Yami and Yugi are completely different. On a scale from 1 to 10, how hard do you think it was for Yami to pretend to be Yugi, and why? Leave your answer in the comments!_


	3. The Robbery

"So, what exactly is going on?", Kaiba asked for the seventh time.

Yami groaned. "You're going to watch him while I run a few errands, and when I get back, I'm taking him to an appointment, and you can go home! Around 4:00, I want you to come back, and you're staying the night here, so we can straighten this out!"

Kaiba stood up. "Wait, what about Mokuba?"

"I've called, and had arrangements for Téa to go over and watch him tonight for you. I told you before, I'm always prepared.", Yami said.

"Unless you're in a Duel Monsters match," Kaiba pointed out. "It's practically impossible to memorize the ways to get you out of every situation."

"I find a way! Now, stay here, and the only person allowed inside is Bakura, if he happens to come by! If he doesn't want to, just kidnap him!", Yami yelled, and ran out the door.

Kaiba didn't even have time to respond. He had questions to ask, but, now, he had to keep them held inside until Yami was back at the end of the day. He was lost in thought until he heard crying, the telltale sign of Yugi being awake. He went into the nursery, and pulled Yugi out of his crib. Yugi started crying harder when he realized he was in Kaiba's arms.

"Come on, kid! You're gonna be with me for three hours, might as well just stop!", Kaiba yelled.

Yugi grabbed Kaiba's thumb and started teething on it. Kaiba groaned, but let it be, as it stopped Yugi's crying. For the time being, Kaiba might as well do some research on Millennium Magic, and see if he could reverse the effect. The sooner he could cure Yugi, the sooner he could get out of this- and with an Egyptian God card.

Kaiba glanced in Yami's room, and found a book on Millennium Items on the shelf. He pulled that out, along with three laptops he had brought with him for research. He laid Yugi (who was now asleep) down on the couch, while he sat in the dining room, the large book in front of him, and the three laptops surrounding it.

After an hour or two, he was able to find out a few things. Millennium Magic can only be harnessed by Millennium Item holders, and two special people called the Millennium Magician and the Millennium Magician Girl. These two were the masters of Millennium Magic, and were rumored to have written the text that explained how to create the Millennium Items. After the Items were created, two owners of the Items were the Millennium Magician and his Magician Girl.

Ishizu was the Magician Girl, no doubt. That still left five people to be the Magician himself. Yugi Yami. Pegasus. Shadi. Marik. Bakura. kaiba couldn't figure out who it might have been. Then, the phone started to ring. Kaiba picked it up, fearful of who it might be, as the phone's ringing had woken up Yugi.

"What?! Who is it?!", he yelled, going over to the couch and picking up Yugi.

 _It's Yami, you little chicken. Listen, I'm coming back to the house. I've got Bakura, and bad news. Oh, I also have dinner. It's steak._ , Yami said.

Kaiba didn't speak, but he had on his unamused look.

 _Steak!_

Kaiba stayed silent.

 _You know you like it, Kaiba! Just talk to me._

For the sake to get the man on the other end of the line to shut up, Kaiba stayed as silent as he had been before.

 _Fine, I'll just get takeout. Anyway, I'm rushing to the house. Put Yugi back in the crib, I'm bringing someone else._

"How do you get him to go to sleep?!", Kaiba yelled, making Yugi cry louder.

 _Try putting him in that swing in the corner of the nursery. He loves it. See you in around half-an-hour._

Yami hung up. Kaiba took Yugi to the little baby-size swing in the corner of the room, and sat in the chair next to it. He pushed Yugi back and forth slowly, and propped his head up on the side of his right hand. Soon Yugi was begging to be held, and Kaiba took him to the couch and sat with him. Before he knew he had fallen asleep, with a sleeping baby Yugi in his arms.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Wake up!"

Kaiba pulled himself up. He was looking for Yugi, who seemed to have vanished from his arms. He turned to the left and saw Marik, who was holding Yugi in his left arm, holding a feather duster in the right.

"You fell asleep! The Pharaoh and Bakura are already here, and they have your little brother with them! I'll take care of this, you go join them!", Marik yelled.

"Conference room?", Kaiba said, still dazed.

"Hidden staircase behind the pantry. The combination is 6682. Go!"

Sure enough, it was there, when Kaiba put the combination in the lock. Behind the doors were not shelves stocked to the top with canned goods, but rather, a staircase that would take him downstairs. He walked down it, along with the short hallway that the last stair ended at. He opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Yami, Bakura, and Mokuba were deep in conversation, sitting at a conference table in the small room. Yami noticed Kaiba in the doorway, and stopped mid-sentence. He ran out of his seat, and up to Kaiba. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Yugi?!", Yami yelled.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba. "Don't worry, he knows," Yami told him. "Where is Yugi?!"

"I left him with Marik...!"

Yami threw him to the floor. "With Marik?! You fool!"

Yami ran upstairs, and Mokuba followed. Kaiba stood up and followed them. Bakura stayed behind. Once the three surface-goers got to the living room, they saw the front door wide open, and Mokuba found the nursery abandoned.

Yami slapped Kaiba across the face. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE STOLE MY PARTNER!" Yami turned to the door and ran out. "YUGI! YUGI!"

Bakura came up behind Kaiba. "That isn't the only problem. I got my Millennium Ring stolen from me, and the Pharaoh got his Millennium Puzzle taken away. It was some girl, but we didn't catch her name," Bakura said.

"You mean... there's another girl who could be the Millennium Magician Girl, and two less boys who could be the Millennium Magician.", Kaiba said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!", Bakura shouted.

Kaiba ignored him, and ran out the door after Yami. "YUGI! MARIK! YUGI! MARIK!"

He was stopped by a mailwoman. "Package for... Seto Kaiba at 1 Domino Lane, Domino City?"

"That's me," Kaiba answered.

Kaiba pulled a pen out of his pocket, and the mailwoman pulled a clipboard out of her mailbag. Kaiba gave a signature, and the woman handed him a package. She quickly left. Kaiba took the letter on the top of it off, and opened the envelope.

Inside was a letter that read:

 **Seto Kaiba,**

 **I've been told that there was a Millennium Item theft going around. In order to keep this safe, I've entrusted it with the last person that the thief would expect me to give it to: you. Please give it back once the thief is captured.**

 **Sincerely, Maximillion Pegasus**

Kaiba sqeezed the paper in his hand, crumpling it. He opened the carefully carved wooden box he had received, and found inside Pegasus's Millennium Eye. He picked it up, and pulled it close to his eyes to get a closer look. Suddenly, a flash of light, and Kaiba passed out.


	4. The Discovery

"What the hell…", Kaiba groaned, trying to sit up. He felt a hand on his hand, and another on his forehead, trying to push him back.

"Don't try to move," Bakura warned him, pulling away from Kaiba.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "What happened?", he asked. He felt a sharp pain behind his right eye, and put his hand on top of it.

Yami laughed. "Funny you should ask," he said. "You're a Millennium Item holder, now."

Kaiba gulped. "What?!"

He felt about ten pounds of weight drop on his stomach. He looked to see Yugi there. "So, you found him."

"Yeah," Yami whispered. "Marik's practically a bloody corpse, now."

"At least he's not dead," Bakura pointed out, "or you would be, Pharaoh."

Yami smirked. "Oh, do you like him?", he teased Bakura.

Kaiba watched Bakura pounce on top of Yami, and the two started to wrestle on the floor. They were biting, pulling hair, licking each other, punching and stratching each other's face, and pulling off the other's shoes and using them as weapons. Kaiba put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled sharply. Bakura and Yami stopped, turning to look at him.

"Millennium Item?", Kaiba reminded them.

Yami picked Bakura up from on top of him, and threw him across the room. "Well, Pegasus gave you his Millennium Eye, but you got it too close to your own. So, your eye is now the Millennium Eye."

Kaiba gulped again. He carefully touched his right eye with a finger to see if Yami was lying. He wasn't. It felt like metal. Solid gold.

"So, now what? Do I try and return it to Pegasus?", Kaiba asked.

Bakura walked over to him, and handed him a newspaper. "Look at this."

Kaiba took it from him as Yami lifted Yugi off Kaiba's stomach. The paper's headline was:

 **Maximillion Pegasus murdered, age 47**

"No!", Kaiba whispered in amazement.

"Yeah," Yami said, holding Yugi on his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind that Yugi was pulling on his hair. "The same day he gave that to you. The girl who killed him was so angry when she didn't find the Millennium Eye, I'm sure of it."

"I wanted it," Bakura blurted out.

Kaiba smirked. "Well, look what you're not getting!", he shouted to Bakura.

Bakura turned to him. "Shut your damn mouth, Kaiba, or you'll be suffering a fate worse than death."

Yami put a finger on Bakura's lips. "Child and language do not mix."

"Oh, sorry," Bakura apologized, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek. "See, I don't like Marik. He's just my business partner."

"Wait," Kaiba realized. "How do you know it was a girl?"

Yami shook his head. Kaiba remembered that Bakura and Yami had lost their Millennium Items to the same person; who wasn't going to think that Pegasus's killer was the same girl?

Yugi fell off of Yami's head, and fell towards the floor. Kaiba rushed off the couch, and slipped across the floor, catching him. Yami and Bakura looked down at him and smiled as Yami took Yugi into his arms.

"Thanks for saving Aibou," Yami thanked him.

"What the bloody hell does Aibou mean?", Bakura asked.

"I think it's Japanese for 'gay'," Marik said, limping over to them.

"Partner! How many times do I need to tell you it means partner?!", Yami screamed in his face. Marik limped back where he came. Bakura followed him.

Kaiba passed out on the couch, a smile on his face.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that Yami rushed to answer. Upon finding a girl in a black and gold kimono at the door with a fan over her mouth and nose, he bowed. "Talika-sama," he greeted her.

"I have come to see Yugi-tan," she said, walking toward him. Upon seeing Kaiba, she bowed. "Konichiwa, Kaiba-shi."

Kaiba cleared his throat. "What's with the honorifics?", he asked.

The girl just took Yugi from Yami's arms. He began to cry. "I can see you want your father," she said. "Here."

She handed Yugi to Yami. Yami began blushing. "No, no, you don't understand. He's not my…"

"Daddy," Yugi murmured, kissing Yami's cheek.

Yami blushed again. Talika smiled. "Well, Yami-san, it appears that he likes you. This is called PuzzleShipping, I presume?"

Bakura suddenly ran up to Talika. "Oh. Bakura-chan."

The two kissed, and Yami walked toward Kaiba. "The Empress?", Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"No," Yami said, clearing his throat. "Just a friend."

Kaiba looked at Talika. He saw a gleam of gold from the center of her kimono. He leaned to the right to get a better look at her. A circle with five golden spikes coming out from the bottom, and a pyramid in the center of the circle. The pyramid had the Eye of Anubis in the center.

Talika was wearing the Millennium Ring.

"You! You're the thief!" he shouted, standing up and pointing at her.

She took a few steps away from Bakura, and began to levitate with a gold aura around her. "Yes, Kaiba. You have what I want."

Yami took a dagger, and stabbed her chest. She vanished.

"Is she dead?", Kaiba asked.

"No," Bakura replied. "She's just gone back to where she came from."

"Which is where, now?", Kaiba asked.

Bakura sighed. "She 'respawns' in the Pharaoh's tomb, because she died there. She's a ghost- the Pharaoh's descendant."

Kaiba fainted. Yami quickly followed.


End file.
